


Harry Potter and his luscious Butt

by WerewolfWarriro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Multi, Other, dom!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfWarriro/pseuds/WerewolfWarriro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione happens upon Harry and his girlfriend getting it on. And then opens up his arse, as well as an entire new world for him. WARNING - Sub!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Making an Entrance**

Hermione sighed sadly as she watched Harry and Ginny sitting in a comfortable nook of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry brushed his hand softly across Ginny’s neck and the redhead sighed happily. He leaned over and whispered something into Ginny’s ear. Ginny giggled.

Hermione looked away.

***

_A year ago_

_“Hermione,” Ron told her with a sigh, “I didn’t know… if you’d told me before… I…”_

_“It’s okay, Ron,” Hermione said, “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you earlier. I guess I just wanted… something more.”_

_"And I’m sure you’ll find something more with a special someone, Hermione,” Ron said, “But it can’t be me. I just can’t. I’m sorry.”_

_Hermione nodded sadly as Ron walked away, leaving her in the classroom they had been sequestered in. Ron had just dumped her – sure, he had been a bit gentle about it, but he had dumped her. And it felt absolutely heart-rending. They had been through thick and thin. Through horcruxes and the fall of Voldemort. And here they were, in their adventure-free seventh year, and Ron had dumped her._

_She felt wretched. All because of one vital defect that she had been born with._

***

_Present day_

Hermione looked up from her Potions homework and watched with narrowed eyes as Lavender approached Ron. The Weasley boy looked up at the blonde with a smile and beckoned her over.

Hermione sighed. She supposed it was about time for the blonde girl to move in; after all, she and Ron had broken up over a year ago. And anyway, she was over him – now, her eye was on someone else.

She had been attracted to that someone else before, but she had always considered him way above her league. But now, after Ron, apart from that one defect, she was sure she was very attractive. She had the biggest bust in Gryffindor tower and a fantastic ass to boot. It was just… She sighed and looked with longing upon the new object of her desire.

High angular cheekbones – so feminine, yet conveying so much strength, framed a set of thin red lips above a strong chin. A wiry, athletic, lithe, masculine body. And the eyes – mesmerizingly green – that seemed to peer into her very soul. Messy black hair that she’d just love to run her hands through. Strong hands that comforted and consoled as they hugged her.

Oh yes, she was completely and utterly attracted to Harry Potter – but more than that, she suspected she loved him. The problem? The redhead that was now pulling him away and out of the Common Room. Hermione had to admit – Ginny had an amazing figure that women would die for. Petite, as opposed to her curves. Amazon, as opposed to her Gaia. Perky tits as opposed to her heavy breasts. And all _woman_.

She stood up with a scowl and walked out of the Common Room immediately after Harry and Ginny half-ran (and half-slobbered over each other, much to her chagrin) through the Fat Lady’s portrait.

She kept walking through the brightly lit corridor. As Head Girl for the last year, she did not really have to obey the curfew rules. And that was when she heard… sounds. Moaning and groaning and the slapping of flesh. She gasped and moved closer to the source of the sounds. It was a classroom. Specifically, the Transfiguration classroom. For a moment, she was horrified as she contemplated the idea that it could be McGonagall of all people in there. But then she perished the thought. McGonagall wouldn’t be in the Transfiguration classroom any more. Seeing as how she was now Headmistress. And the new teacher didn’t really seem like the type that would use the classroom for nefarious purposes. Despite herself, she opened the classroom door ever so slightly, casting a quick Silencio to muffle the sound of the door. And peeked.

***

“Ginny?” Harry gasped, as the petite redhead pushed him up against the teacher’s desk, “What are you doing?”

He moaned as Ginny bit her lower lip and ever so slowly trailed a hand up his thigh, her fingers skimming lightly over the fabric of his pants. Her other hand snuck behind him and cupped his left buttock. She squeezed.

“Mmmm,” Ginny purred, “I want you, Harry.” She traced her hand sensually up to his crotch.

“But you already have me love,” Harry said, trying to ignore what her hands were doing to him.

“I… _want_ you,” she said as she kissed him softly, “I want… all of you.”

She trailed kisses down his neck to his bare chest – his shirt lay crumpled on the desk – and sucked one of his nipples. Harry groaned and squeezed Ginny’s bra-clad breasts. They felt soft and filled his hands perfectly.

“I want… you…” Ginny murmured as she popped his nipple out of her mouth, “To _claim_ me.”

She abruptly knelt before him and pulled his pants down, trapping his knees together. Powerful thigh muscles came into view. Harry gasped in surprise as Ginny suddenly staggered back.

“What… _what_ is _that_?” she asked frantically, her voice high-pitched. Harry was entirely confused as he slumped back against the desk.

“What is what?” he asked.

“No way,” Ginny said, her voice still high-pitched, “No way that’s the real thing!” Harry looked down, confused, at his erection, straining against his boxer shorts.

“I assure you,” Harry said, aroused and frustrated, “It certainly is.”

Tentatively, Ginny crawled up to him and ever so slowly pulled his shorts down.

His massive penis sprung up eagerly, mushroom head glistening with pre-cum and massive balls hanging beneath. Ginny had never seen anything like it – granted, she had only seen one other penis before (Dean’s in the few blowjobs she had given him), but that was absolutely nothing compared to this monster.

Her mouth went dry and she swallowed. She slowly cupped one of his balls and tried to grasp his cock in one hand. Her small fingers couldn’t completely encircle it. There was no way she could take this in her mouth.

Harry watched, stunned, as a girl touched his penis for the first time. Ginny was just staring at it. “ _Ginny_ ,” Harry moaned.

The redhead looked up at him, her brown eyes still stunned. He reached across tentatively and buried his fingers in her hair. Then he pulled.

Slowly… ever so slowly, Ginny drew closer and closer, her stunned eyes still looking into his. And then, just as her chin was about to bump his lower head, she snapped her own head down, coming face to face with his glans. She held his penis with both hands, her left around his base and the right just above it. Half his penis still spilled out of her hand. She still couldn’t believe how big he was. She tentatively reached her tongue out and softly licked right at the tip of his head. Harry moaned.

Ginny suddenly become more enthused and started licking all around his head, kissing and lapping. Her soft, wet tongue encircled his throbbing lower head – this time, Harry did not make a sound and watched with rapt attention as his girlfriend lathered the tip of his cock with saliva. The redhead then opened her mouth and kissed the tip, right at the urethra. Her lips slowly reached around it as her tongue lathered his opening with all of its attention. And then she looked up at him with wide eyes as she slowly stuffed the head of his one-eyed monster into her mouth.

Harry tried to stifle his moans – he really did – but the sight of his girlfriend stuffing her face with his penis was just too much. He moaned, and loudly at that.

And then Ginny tried to stuff even more of his penis inside her mouth – she reached almost halfway, her tongue lapping away all around, wherever it could reach, before she hit the back of her throat and she gagged. She drew away, choking and spitting all over his cock.

Harry could not get enough of that – the feeling of his cock stuffed in her hot, slippery throat, her hot, wet tongue working wonders across his skin, was just too much. He grabbed the girl and stuffed his penis right back in. Ginny gave out a muffled scream as her perky breasts hit his thigh and his monster was stuffed down her throat. She tried to push off his legs, but Harry held her down. She choked and gasped until tears were running down her eyes. And just before her vision started blurring, Harry pulled at her hair and drew her off again.

He twisted her hair, snapping her eyes up to gaze into his and saw nothing but confusion and strangely… a smile on her face.

And he pulled her right back in. This time, he pushed her halfway down his cock and rapidly pulled her back; and right before she could pull all the way off, he pulled her back down again. She was bobbing up and down his penis, spitting and choking and gagging all over his shaft, and he was loving it. Apparently, so was she.

His head kept pushing up against the back of her throat, and Ginny felt like she was on a strange plane – that was occupied by nothing other than the feeling of his shaft being forced into a wet, tight orifice… her own. She lathered all of his penis her tongue could reach, trapped as it was between his massive shaft and her own small mouth, as she bobbed up and down, drawing her cheeks inwards and slurping and weaving her tongue around his spongy head as she went up and then drawing her tongue back and choking down his dick.

“You little slut,” Harry moaned. Ginny tried to reply, but seeing as how her tongue was forced against her lower mouth by his penis pumping upwards, all she could do was scream in an inarticulate fashion and Harry laughed. Harry loved this feeling. Ginny’s mouth was everywhere and all around at once – this was so much better than his own hand.

It was a wet, dirty blowjob, but it was also bliss, nonetheless.

***

Hermione was furious. Hermione was aroused. Hermione hated. Hermione loved. But most of all, she absolutely envied the petite redhead inside the room right now.

 _Little slut_ , Hermione thought, _she has no idea what to do with Harry_.

And as Ginny went to town on Harry’s cock, Hermione decided she couldn’t take all of this anymore. She could not remember feeling more horny _ever_ , and she needed some of the action the little Weasley _slut_ was getting (she could not think of Ginny as just… Ginny, right now). So Hermione did what was possibly the most impulsive act of her teenage years. She pulled out her wand, pushed it through the door, pointed it in Ginny’s direction and thought, _Petrificus Totalus_. Ginny froze just as she pulled off Harry’s cock once again, a strand of spit connecting her lower lip to his mushroom head, and slumped right into his crotch. Harry’s eyes, which were closed up to this point in bliss, now snapped open and looked utterly confused at the sensation of Ginny’s chin resting on his balls. The door to the room snapped shut and Harry’s eyes snapped towards the entrance.

Hermione Granger had entered the room.

***


	2. Chapter 2

In retrospect, Hermione would think much later, it was a really stupid thing to do. It was an almost comical, yet such an erotic sight she stepped in to – Ginny’s face nuzzled Harry’s enormous cock as she slumped against him, her eyes frozen in surprise and looking straight at Hermione. Her chin rested against Harry’s ostrich-egg-sized balls as his spit-coated penis lay draped across her right cheek, its bulbous, glistening tip peeking out over her hair.

Hermione waved her wand again and Ginny floated across the room to the wall. The bushy-haired bookworm sashayed across the room as Harry watched her in dumb fascination. He was frozen, despite that fact that his girlfriend was under the Body-Bind across the room.

Hermione giggled a bit and pointed her wand at herself. Her top and bra vanished. Double-D sized tits swung out eagerly, nipples hard and ready to play. Harry’s eyes automatically gazed down. Hermione smiled.

“’Mione,” Harry suddenly croaked, trying to come to his senses, “This… Ron…”

Hermione did not stop as she drew closer to him. “Ron broke up with me a year ago, Harry,” she said, sighing, “Plus, I have my eyes on someone _else_ now.” The way she said that last sentence made it quite clear who the _someone else_ was.

“Ginny…” Harry said as Hermione drew level with him. Harry was slumped against the teacher’s desk – a bit too high for him to sit on without pushing up against it - so his head was now level with Hermione’s heavy breasts. She _pushed_ up against him and Harry’s tongue involuntarily crawled out as he made contact with her right nipple. The busty bookworm gasped as Harry’s mouth complete encircled her nipple, _munching_ on her right breast. His left hand rose up automatically to cup her underboob as he _weighed_ her breast in his hand.

And then, just as his penis – that was standing at attention ( _please let it be because of Ginny’s blowjob,_ thought Harry _, as opposed to these enormous, luscious, heaving breasts_ )– was about to make contact with Hermione’s crotch, he seemed to snap to his senses and pushed her away.

Hermione staggered back a bit, and then drew up.

“Hermione,” Harry said as firmly as he could under the circumstances, “I…”

He unsheathed his own wand, which was strapped to a wand holster on his left arm and waved it in Ginny’s direction. Hermione had her own wand still in her hand though and she managed to block most of his spell.

Ginny remained bound under the Body-Bind spell, but her face seemed to come loose. Her body remained bound, but she could speak now.

“You _bitch_!” the redhead spat at Hermione, “You utter _bitch_! How dare you...”

“Harry!” Hermione said, turning to Harry desperately, her breasts jiggling, “I _love_ you!”

There was a moment of silence – Harry had no idea what to say and Ginny was _incredulous_ at the sudden confession.

And then, Ginny laughed. A shrill, high-pitched, _knowing_ laugh that made Hermione grit her teeth.

“He won’t go for you, Hermione,” Ginny said smugly, “Ron _told_ me. There’s no way Harry could get over it either.”

Harry looked befuddled. “Ron… told… what? What’s going on?”

Ginny’s head turned to him. “Hermione, here,” Ginny said as she jerked her head in Hermione’s direction, “She has a condition. A rare condition that _certain_ witches are born with.”

Harry looked at Hermione and then his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Hermione was strangely touched – that concern was his first reaction, even in this situation, to a declaration of a potential medical condition concerning her.

“It’s not contagious or life-threatening,” Hermione said, “Don’t worry, Harry.”

“No, not terminal, in _that_ way,” Ginny added derisively, “Harry, you do _not_ want any of _that_.”

“I’m confused,” Harry said – this entire situation seemed so weird to him. He would not be surprised if he woke up right now and realized this was a very strange dream. Here he was, with a dwindling erection, trying to make sense of a situation involving a topless Hermione Granger and a bound (and nude) Ginny Weasley.

Come to think of it, Harry thought, he _was_ attracted to Hermione – who wouldn’t be? Those curves would make anyone swoon. And he had thought Ron was an absolute _idiot_ for letting go of that. Granted, Ron _had_ replaced Hermione with the very busty Lavender (possibly the best-looking girl in Gryffindor – but Hermione was _very_ close to first place herself) – but wasn’t there something to be said for how attractive Hermione’s prodigious intellect was?

Which wasn’t to say he was not satisfied with Ginny Weasley. He supposed he was just being a very horny teenage boy – but now that Hermione had confessed her love to him… he was genuinely torn. Not very loyal or moral of him, but how could he brush _Hermione_ away? She was as natural a part of his life as _breathing_ , at this point. _More so than Ginny_ , he thought guiltily.

But he was concerned by all this talk of a _condition_.

“I… don’t understand,” Harry said. “What is this condition? Why did Ron break up with you, Hermione?”

“ _Venusian Arenensis_ ,” Ginny spat.

Hermione sighed. “I’m a hermaphrodite, Harry,” Hermione said gloomily.

Harry was completely confused. “ _What_?” he asked, “I thought… okay, I _know_ fairies and centipedes are hermaphrodites. And all that. I had no idea humans could be… but shouldn’t you… shouldn’t you look different, in that case?”

“It’s not true hermaphroditism, Harry,” Hermione said, “It’s just that I… have a bit extra. I’m more woman, in any case.”

“Oh, it has a vagina, Harry,” Ginny said viciously, “But it also has a cock.”

The silence that followed that statement was almost stifling for Hermione.

“I…” Harry said, “… What?”

Despite herself, Hermione giggled. This was so ridiculous. And yet, she could not help it. She waved her wand at her skirt and it vanished.

Harry looked down and his mouth suddenly went dry.

***

It was surreal – this vision of Hermione Granger. Frazzled, bushy brown hair framed a petite, beautiful face that stood atop a slender neck that culminated in tremendous tits that sprung proudly above a trim tummy that sank down into wide hips that were attached to legs that never ended. And right in the middle was this smooth, hard, glistening shaft that ended with a cute, pink circumcised head.

Even inside his head, Harry knew he was speaking in breathless, run-on sentences. Which was ridiculous, because he was not attracted to _this._ Right?

And yet, he could not take his eyes off it. There wasn’t a single part of her, including… _that_ , that he would not consider feminine. It wasn’t veiny, like his own – smooth, hairless, soft skin wrapped around a slender, long shaft with no visible testicles. So male, yet so utterly feminine. A nature goddess given flesh. A Gaia of old made human. A succubus of legend.

She just looked so _sexy_ , standing there nervously biting her lips sexily, her hair frazzled and her galleon-sized nipples erect on those enormous breasts…

 _Another run-on sentence,_ Harry thought. Oh he was in it… _deep_.

***

Hermione was a nervous wreck at this point. This was, to her, a moment of truth. Did he… would he find her attractive at all? Or would he turn away, repulsed, just like Ron?

She heard Ginny titter as she vanished her skirt, and her heart sank as Harry zoned in straight onto her crotch. His eyes widened… _and here comes the rejection_ , she thought…

And that was when she noticed _his_ crotch. His cock ( _that enormous, juicy piece of man-meat_ ), which had descended to half-mast during their conversation, was now stiffening right back up.

Hermione almost whooped out loud in joy.

And Ginny gasped. Harry was at full-mast - and the poor thing looked so _angry_ now – mushroom head purpling and balls pulsing angrily.

Oh yes, Harry was definitely turned on right now.

Hermione gingerly took a step closer to Harry – as it was, she was near the exit to the classroom, Ginny was slumped against the far wall and Harry was at the desk between the two women. Harry’s penis wasn’t flagging at all – it was at a sharp 90 degrees to the ground. It was amazing, Hermione thought, there were no curves to Harry’s cock. Just a massive, thick, veiny trunk that seemed to sprout right out of his toned abdomen. A massive trunk with an enormous, bell-shaped head.

Hermione noticed her own girl-cock ( _at least,_ _that’s what she called it in her head_ ) was also rising rapidly to full-mast. And Harry seemed fascinated by it. Hermione grinned.

And before she knew it, she was only a few feet ahead of him, and right in front of the desk. Ginny was off to the side. Her girl-cock was centimeters away from Harry’s shaft.

“Hermione!” Ginny screamed angrily, “Don’t… you… _dare_.”

Hermione took a step closer. And then gasped, just as Harry did.

Her cute, pink, spongy head _squished_ up against Harry’s unyielding, enormous cockhead and it felt absolutely _divine_ to Hermione. This was the first time her girl-shaft had made contact with anything that wasn’t her hand or part of her body.

“Oh, _Harry_ ,” she gasped and took one more step towards him. And she reached a hand down to grasp the base of Harry’s enormous cock (her fingers did not even completely encircle the thing!) and turned it up, squishing her own, smaller seven-inch girl-cock against it. _Hers_ was trapped between _not-so-little_ _Harry_ and her own stomach. Her large tits were smushed right into Harry’s muscled chest. She thrust her pelvis forward and up, grinding against him. Both moaned – Hermione was in heaven as her girl-cock rubbed up against Harry.

And their lips met, hungrily, seeking each other out. They kissed passionately, fervently, barely hearing Ginny screaming at them. Almost unconsciously, Hermione waved her wand (still in her right hand) at Ginny even as she maintained her desperate kiss on Harry Potter and silenced the redhead.

Their tongues entwined and caressed and licked. Hermione shifted to the side and tilted her head – she was smaller than him and quite a bit shorter, so her girl-shaft came to rest against Harry’s thigh and _his_ massive penis poked into her tummy. She giggled into his mouth. She dropped the wand to the ground with a clatter and raised her right hand to run it through his messy, thick hair. Her left hand was busy stroking up and down his shaft that was throbbing against her belly.

Harry’s hands, on the other hand, seemed to be everywhere at once. They were caressing her breasts, pulling at her left nipple, then her right, then cupping her ass. And she was still moving up and down, rubbing her girl-cock up and down his thigh desperately, and _loving_ the friction.

***

Ginny was absolutely enraged at the big-titted shemale _bitch_ that was stealing her man right now. She wasn’t blind – she had noticed all the stares and the looks that Hermione had given _her_ boyfriend throughout the year, especially in the last two months. They were exactly the same looks Ginny had bestowed upon Harry right through fifth year when he had dated that waterwork factory they called Cho Chang.

Ginny knew about Hermione’s condition since Ron had confessed why he’d broken up with Hermione nearly six months ago, which was why she had ignored the looks of longing and the furtive glances thrown Harry’s way. She knew – or at least thought - Harry would never go for it.

Or so she had thought, safe in the cocoon of their relationship. And now, she was being proved wrong – and _how_. And the worst part wasn’t even the fact that Harry was so lost in lust that he didn’t even seem to mind that his girlfriend was watching – the worst part was that Ginny herself was getting turned on at the sight of another woman fondling what was _hers_.

And it wasn’t the first time. Ginny had been mesmerized before by the sight of Harry and Parvati even during her third year at the Yule Ball with Neville. She had imagined the shenanigans the two would get up to after the ball and been shlicked herself off to the thought. And in that fantasy, it was _always_ Harry and Parvati getting it on, Harry caressing that delicious chocolate skin, as Ginny stood to the side and masturbated furiously.

It was the same when Harry had dated Cho. Ginny would think of how Harry would absolutely _ruin_ that petite Chinese _slut_ while she watched. And now, it was actually happening in front of her eyes.

Harry was kissing all over Hermione’s face now, slowly making his way down her neck. Hermione let out soft purrs at each kiss, as Harry burrowed into the valley where her slender neck met her shoulder.

And Ginny was so turned on – at that point, she realized there was something within her that made her revel in her submissive role in a potential ménage a trois. She let out a silent gasp as Harry made his way even further down and slurped and licked around Hermione’s enormous right breast. Ginny was so _jealous_ and _horny_ and _hated_ the bushy-haired know-it-all; at the same time, Ginny was so turned on she was positive even her cunt was drooling.

There was a loud gasp from Hermione as Harry suckled on her tits, slurping around the nipple of one breast and then the other, all while absolutely mauling her tits with both of his hands. Hermione’s cock was now fully erect and was resting against Harry’s side. Harry slowly licked a trailed down Hermione’s breasts, lapping at her underboob, as Hermione giggled. Then he slurped his way across her tummy ( _at least her own stomach was so much more taut and trim,_ Ginny thought viciously) and down to…

 _No_ , Ginny thought, _no, Harry, no no no no no…_

***

Hermione’s own eyes were wide at this point. She had thought it was unbelievable that a heterosexual male like Harry had found her attractive, but _this_ had been beyond the realm of possibility altogether. Harry looked up at her, his hands still mauling her tits, with teasing eyes, his tongue protruding out of his lips, so _close_ to the tip of her girl-cock.

Then he suddenly took his hands off her breasts as she panted and encircled her shaft. Hermione moaned at the touch and began to jerk forward, but Harry held her in place with a laugh. He then lifted her cock up with one hand, staring straight at her vagina.

“Hermione,” he said in a deep voice, “You have a spectacular twat.”

Hermione giggled. He raised a finger of the hand that was not holding onto her cock and swiped it across her pussy. “And so wet too” he said happily. She moaned.

And then, he just dove in. Hermione let out a loud moan as he engulfed her entire vagina with his mouth and just sucked – it felt like he was trying to _kiss_ her pussy. And then he drove his tongue in, licking up and down the length of her slit while still keeping it covered with his mouth. Simultaneously, with his right hand, he started jerking off her girl-cock.

Hermione had ascended to a plane where only pleasure existed.

Harry licked and teased and slurped and suckled up and down, left and right, in and out… and she was completely and utterly lost to his mouth and hands. His right hand worked up and down, flicking his thumb over the piss-hole in her girl cock at each upstroke.

“Yes!” Hermione screamed in pleasure, “Lick my juicy twat, Harry! Oh, _Harry_!”

She had heard _tales_ of cunnilingus performed by skilled lovers by the girls around her, but to have it actually performed on her was another thing altogether – and by the boy she was positive she loved. _I’m so sorry, Ginny_ , she thought _, but your boyfriend has a spectacular tongue and I’m never letting him go_.

She didn’t know how long he went at it, diving into her shaved muff, but suddenly she let out an involuntary groan as his mouth drew off her vagina with a particularly loud slurp. At the same time, he let go of her girl-cock.

She looked down and saw what she thought was the most erotic sight she had seen in quite some time. Harry was looking straight up at her, his mouth under her cunt and her cock was draped across his face, along his nose and over his forehead. Playfully, she took a hold of her own shaft and tried to smack it against his face.

What she didn’t expect, was for Harry to suddenly jerk back and stick his tongue out, so her girl cock smacked against Harry’s fat, firm _tongue_. And then he was suddenly _on_ her shaft, sucking it inside his mouth while simultaneously brushing the flat top of his tongue against the underside of her shaft. He threw his face down, slurping all the way down her shaft until his nose met her belly and squished up against it. He slapped both of his hands on her ass, gripped her butt-cheeks and held her in place with her cock all the way down his throat.

Hermione’s mouth was open in a silent scream – this was _beyond_ pleasure. Harry was suddenly off the base off her cock and drew up until only her tip was in his mouth and then jerked himself down rapidly. And then up again – he was bobbing up and down rapidly along her seven-inch penis, his tongue working in concert with his mouth as he deep-throated her.

Hermione loved it and finally let out a moan, which only seemed to spur Harry to go even faster.

And then, Hermione was thrusting her own hips back and forth in opposition to Harry bobbing his head up and down. If she had balls, they would have been smacking against his face so hard his teeth would be shivering, but her testicles were _internal_ because of her rare condition (according to most magical textbooks of the medical nature – her testes were located in the vicinity of her ovaries).

Hermione felt a familiar sensation building up and decided she had enough of it.

“Stop, Harry!” she screamed, “I don’t want to cum! Not now!”

Harry drew off her obediently and she almost came at the site of his drooling lips pulling off her shaft with a loud _shlurp_. “Oh _fuck_ , Harry _,_ that was _divine_ ,” she told him affectionately.

She was at her limit now – just one more hard suck, and she _would_ cum. But she had to _establish_ that Harry was _hers_ to her captive audience before she did that. And for that, what Harry was doing was insufficient.

***

Ginny’s pussy was almost submerged in a puddle of her own making. She had never thought watching her boyfriend go to town on Hermione’s cock would have turned her own so much, but that was so _hot_. Despite herself, she was turned on.

Suddenly, Hermione’s shrewd, brown eyes were looking straight into her own. The bushy-haired Gryffindor had a devious smile on her face. Ginny gulped and yet, her clit throbbed with anticipation. She was broken now – a complete mess.

Hermione sauntered towards her, wide hips swaying sensuously. Her left hand held Harry’s massive penis aloft as she _tugged_ him toward where Ginny was sitting. Eventually, Hermione stepped over Ginny, turned around to face Harry and spread her legs apart. Ginny stared at Hermione’s dripping cunny perched centimeters above her head.

And then, Harry’s massive cock speared into her field of vision, eagerly pushing towards Hermione’s twat, but Hermione stopped him.

“No, Harry,” Ginny heard Hermione say in a very sultry voice, “First, I want you to get it wet in this little slut’s mouth.”

“What?” gasped Harry. His voice betrayed his utter lack of control at this moment – he was completely and utterly taken by his own lust. He _wanted_ Hermione and he was going to _take_ her.

“Patience, Harry,” Hermione said slowly, “First, use this slut’s mouth to warm your monster up. Please.”

Harry just stood there, puzzled. Hermione sighed. “Could you at least get me my wand, Harry?” she asked.

Harry looked desperately at his lower head, now almost purpling angrily, then at Hermione’s wand at the far end of the room. He growled in lust at spread his hand out at Hermione’s fallen wand. It floated and rushed into his hand, even as Hermione stared open-mouthed at this casual display of powerful wandless magic.

“Oh _Harry_ , you know just how to get a girl’s motor going!” Hermione said happily as she took the wand that Harry held out to her and waved it over Ginny.

Ginny gasped as she felt the Binding spell fall away. And she could _hear_ herself gasp, so the silencing spell had fallen away as well.

Her first thought was revenge at the busty bitch that dared to take her man, but her lust soon took over and she literally threw herself down on Harry’s cock. Harry moaned as Ginny speared his fat head down her mouth and licked around it. She then held his head in place inside her mouth ( _how was he so BIG?_ ) and then bunched up her tongue. She licked from the underside of his head all the way up to the tip and then, even so slowly, with the tip of her tongue, dueled with his piss-hole. Harry’s moans grew louder. Ginny stopped poking his hole with her tongue and speared his penis further down her throat. She gagged and choked and slobbered and spat, again, all over her hero’s fat shaft.

She heard Hermione laugh at her blatant display of submissiveness and flushed in both anger and humiliation. And yet, a significant part of her mind knew she had never been more aroused.

“Get him wet for me, bitch,” Hermione said to her, “Get your boyfriend wet so he can ruin my cunt with his fat cock.”

Ginny bobbed on Harry’s cock, until her hands and mouth were a blur. Suddenly, she felt a hand – Hermione’s – grab her face and pull her to the side. Hermione swiftly turned around and presented her magnificent ass to Harry; she bent over and pressed her breasts and face against the wall.

“Come and get your reward for saving the world, big boy,” she said. And Harry listened.

***

Hermione had only heard stories about this kind of stuff. She had fantasized about this. But had never felt it. She _had_ lost her hymen several years ago when she diddled herself, but it had been nothing like this.

Pleasure and pain, bliss and delicious agony coursed through her veins, firing up from her dripping twat all the way up her spine to her head as Harry sheathed himself in her tight pussy in one amazing thrust. Hermione let out a scream.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” she screamed, “ _Harry!_ ”

Harry was barely even listening to her as he drew out and she felt an aching emptiness and then rapidly sheathed himself again. He was _smashing_ against her cervix now and she could not take much more of this.

“Harry!” she screamed again, as she felt the beginning of an orgasm coming on. He pulled back and pushed in again, driven by a primordial ferocity. He _needed_ to take her, and she needed to be _taken_ by him. By his massive cock. Spearing and reshaping her insides; moulding them and ruining her for other men.

Soon, Harry was pounding in and out of her pussy; she felt like she was melting, her knees were going weak with pleasure and she was _so close_ …

Ginny watched, open-mouthed, slumped as she was right in front of Hermione as Harry smashed and pulverized Hermione’s twat with furious thrusts inches from her face, driving her right into the wall of the classroom. Hermione’s mouth was open, her tongue was lolling out like a bitch in heat as she stared straight up at the ceiling. Ginny could not see her eyes from her position on the ground, but she could imagine they were barely even open now and even if they were, they would be glazed with lust.

 _Fuck_ , Ginny thought, _look at this hot bitch take Harry’s cock!_

Ginny smacked her pussy with her own hands. One hand furiously rubbed her clit as she squished three of her fingers down her own twat and frigged herself off at the amazing sight. Hermione was being _used_ by Harry, pushed back and forth, and she was on her toes. Harry was holding her by her hips, using her cunt as a cock-sleeve, pushing her up and down his cock like she was a sex puppet. He was _ruining_ the busty bitch. Ginny could see Hermione’s own cock, bobbing back and forth now, its pink head almost touching her face, as Harry thrust into her furiously.

Suddenly, Harry switched his grip. Hermione’s feet were now planted firmly on the ground as Harry let go of her hips. He grasped her hands and pulled them back. He hooked his own hands around her elbows and _pulled_. Hermione’s hands were now trapped behind her back, held in place by Harry’s muscular arms. She was bent forward at the waist, her ass smushed against Harry’s abs and her back arching in pleasure.

Harry then continued his thrusting. The slaps of his taut stomach against her cushioned ass cheeks reverberated around the classroom. Her ass was jiggling delightfully now and her girl-cock bobbing up and down in delight. Hermione’s nipples were rock-hard and her breasts were bouncing back and forth until they were almost hitting her in the face. Ginny pushed her fingers even deeper into her weeping cunt as she saw Hermione reduced to a drooling, simpering mess by the force of Harry’s pounding.

And then, the dams burst. Hermione let out a loud scream and Ginny then heard a _“splurch_ ” sound as Hermione squirted _around_ Harry’s massive cock, littering the ground with cum from her glistening snatch.

Hermione’s twat sprayed out her fluids all over the place as Harry jerked the bookworm back and forth. Ginny stared at the juices flowing down Hermione’s snatch onto Harry’s massive balls and down onto the floor.

 _That_ … _is a lot of cum_ , she thought.

Hermione’s knees could no longer hold her and she fell forward. Harry obliged and readily fell forward with her. Unfortunately, Ginny turned out to be right in front of Hermione, so Hermione fell onto her, and then Harry fell on top of _Hermione_ , laughing all the way.

Ginny tried to wriggle out from under them, but then felt something smooth and hard shift against her. Hermione moaned. Harry had stopped thrusting by now as they had fallen forward.

Ginny suddenly realized what the smooth hard thing in the vicinity of her taut stomach was – it was Hermione’s girl cock.

***

Hermione moaned as Harry continued thrusting after she had taken a tumble. He was moulding her pussy to fit his one-eyed snake and she was loving every moment of it.

But that was not the only thing she felt – as Harry jerked her up and down Ginny’s body, she felt her own girl-cock rub against the redhead’s trim stomach and Hermione moaned at the touch. Ginny’s body was hard, but her skin was _so soft_. It felt _heavenly_.

She suddenly had an idea. She pushed with all her remaining strength back at Harry as she moved her penis all the way down Ginny’s belly. And then, just as Harry started to push back, she pushed forward as well. Harry’s abs met her delicious arse with a rippling _smack_ as Hermione pushed her own cock down Ginny’s cunt.

Ginny’s _hot, wet, slippery-soft, cunt_. Oh _fucking hell_ , Hermione thought, _she had never imagined banging a girl would feel so amazing_. She pushed her hands under Ginny’s body and grabbed the redhead’s small ass as she pounded into the redhead, pushed back and forth by the force of Harry’s bestial thrusts.

“NO!” Ginny screamed as she realized what was happening to her, “NO!”

She had been saving her virginity for her _Harry_. The _bitch_ , Ginny thought, and then Hermione was pulled back by Harry and pushed forward again and all thought vanished.

“Holeeeee shit!” Hermione screamed, just as Ginny screamed, “Merlin!”

***

He was in a bestial haze – all thoughts had been replace by a singular goal – absolutely fuck the bejeezus out of his busty best friend. Everything about her was just so attractive, so gorgeous and Harry could _not_ stop pounding her. He fucked her into the wall, and now, he was fucking her onto his own girlfriend. And he could _not_ stop.

However, it did give him pause when Ginny screamed. He looked down at the back of Hermione’s head and then at Ginny’s face, which was turned towards him. Her eyes were rolling up into her head in _pleasure_. Harry was puzzled. He did not stop smashing into Hermione’s pussy, which now held him in a vice grip, but he was still curious as to why Ginny was making _that_ particular face.

So he moved his hands off Hermione’s wide ass, where he’d been groping her jiggling cheeks to his heart’s content, around her body to her tits and grabbed those supple milkbags firmly. Then he pulled her back, using her breasts as love handles. Hermione leaned back against his chest with her knees on the floor.

Hermione herself was holding onto Ginny’s ass, so as Hermione sat up, Ginny’s hips rose off the ground. Ginny screamed as her ass rose and was held in place in mid-air, as Hermione’s hips and cock pummeled her.

Harry looked over Hermione’s shoulder, even as he pushed into her, his cock pulverizing her dripping twat. And he nearly came at the sight of Hermione’s girl-cock embedded deep inside his girlfriend’s cunt. Ginny’s pussy just seemed to be dribbling all over Hermione’s shaft as it glistened in the light of the classroom.

“You enjoying my girl’s cunt, ‘Mione?” he whispered into Hermione’s ear as he gave one particularly hard thrust.

Hermione squealed. “YES!” she said, “It feels so… _oh my goodness, Harry_ … so… _fuck_ … silky.”

He let go of Hermione’s breasts and leaned back, letting Hermione do all the work. The busty bookworm moaned as she sawed between his penis and Ginny’s tight cunt. She felt divine and was moaning like a bitch in heat, a massive cock filling her twat as she speared Ginny’s tight cunt.

“Take it!” Hermione screamed at Ginny in pleasure, “Take my cock up your cunt, bitch! Let me warm your pussy up for your stud!”

And that was the last straw. Just as she speared forward, Harry’s meatstick hit her just in the right spot and she experienced her second orgasm. And this was the best one yet – it was _massive_. Her pussy shuddered and fluttered around Harry’s penis as she squirted all over again. At the same time, she felt a contracting sensation from somewhere within her stomach – and knew that that was her testes discharging sperm. Her cock throbbed, and pulsed as she released wad after wad of cum straight into Ginny’s pussy.

“I’m seeding your bitch, Harry!” she screamed, “I’m fucking seeding your hot girlfriend!”

Harry laughed. And as her orgasm subsided, her body continued to shudder – she had _never_ had a simultaneous orgasm before. She collapsed forward, Harry’s cock slipping out of her pussy with a loud “ _pop_ ”. She withdrew her cock out of Ginny’s pussy gently and drifted off into a haze as she watched her own cum ooze out of Ginny’s weeping cunt.

“Please, Harry,” Ginny gasped, “Please… I need you.”

Harry looked at his girlfriend, and suddenly felt guilt wash over him. He had… he didn’t know what had come over him just now.

Ginny seemed to realize it. “Don’t worry about _her_ for now,” Ginny pleaded, “Just take me.”

Harry nodded at her and shoved his massive cock straight into her cum-filled pussy.

***

 _“Fuck_!” Ginny screamed as Harry speared her cunt. She had thought Hermione’s girl-cock was massive as it molded her pussy to its form, but this… this was splitting her in half.

Luckily, Hermione’s sperm served as a lubricant as Harry pounded fiercely into her, as if he was determined to dig out all traces of Hermione’s fluids and replace them with his own.

“Faster!” Ginny gasped, “Harder! Please!”

And Harry obliged. He held Ginny in the same position that Hermione had – her hips in the air, floating above the rest of her body. Only, Harry was far stronger than Hermione, so he was using this position to his advantage, just using her entire petite body as a fuckhole to satisfy his urges. His massive cock was literally spreading her drooling twat, parting it and let it gape as he drew back, only to spear in and fill her again.

Suddenly, he felt a breeze around his own ass. He paused in his pounding, and Ginny blearily opened her eyes that had been screwed shut in pleasure before. He recognized the feeling – it was a _Scourgify_ spell.

“What the…?” Harry gasped as the breeze was replaced by something hot and wet. He swiveled his head around and saw Hermione’s bushy mane right on his ass. He realized the wet something was Hermione’s tongue, probing deep into his puckered asshole. He moaned in pleasure as Hermione’s tongue seemed to hit some sort of sweet spot inside him and plunged into Ginny, _hard_. Ginny moaned along with him.

He continued to drill into Ginny and Hermione continued to give him his first rimjob. It was heavenly. Then, all of a sudden, Hermione withdrew her tongue with a loud slurp and hugged him from behind. Harry moaned as she pulled at his nipples. He felt her massive tits smush up against his back. And then…

“Hermione…” Harry said, tentatively, “I… don’t… I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

“Shhhh,” Hermione said soothingly, “Just trust me, love.”

Harry tried to take his hands off Ginny’s hips and turn around, but Ginny’s own hands now locked his wrists in place. He looked into his girlfriend’s eyes. Ginny was smiling at him deviously through her own lust-filled haze.

“Consider this punishment,” the redhead said, “For fucking your best friend in front of your girlfriend and letting your best friend fuck your girlfriend as you drilled her from behind.”

Hermione giggled in his ear. And then he felt her head softly probed at his asshole.

Harry let out a low scream as he plunged back into Ginny’s twat. “Don’t worry, love,” Hermione whispered into his ear, “I lubricated your ass with my wand. It’s all nice and ready for your mistress now.”

Harry wasn’t sure he liked where it was going. It was one thing smashing Hermione into Ginny, it was another thing let _her_ smash _him_ into Ginny.

Ginny’s hands held him in place and Hermione pushed a little harder. Her head snuggled into his starfish and Harry gasped at the strange sensation.

“So tight,” Hermione moaned, and Ginny giggled loudly.

Hermione’s left hand snuck down and grasped the base of his cock – three fourths of his penis was buried in Ginny’s twat, and the quarter that was out was glistening with both Ginny’s juices and Hermione’s cum. Hermione rubbed the base of his cock up and down, smacking her hand into Ginny’s clit every now and then.

And then Hermione pushed particularly hard and two more inches disappeared into Harry’s ass. He felt a bit full now. He slowly started moving in and out of Ginny, Hermione still holding the base of his cock in a vice grip. Her fingers did not fully encircle his cock, but she was still holding onto it.

The Gryffindor Head Girl gave a titanic push and all seven inches speared straight into Harry’s ass. He gave a harsh scream and thrust hard into Ginny. His cockhead bumped into Ginny’s cervix and the petite girl’s eyes rolled up into her head for the umpteenth time that evening.

Hermione started sawing in and out of his ass.

“Your girlfriend… was… nice…” Hermione moaned, “But this ass… this… ass… is _great_!” Hermione angled down and her head brushed against a particularly sensitive spot for Harry.

“ _Hermione_!” he moaned, “Fuck!”

Hermione grinned. It seemed like she had found exactly where Harry’s sweet spot was. Hazily, she remembered reading something about the male prostate, but right now, she didn’t particularly care. She _loved_ this feeling.

“YES!” she screamed as she started thrusting hard at the angle Harry found so pleasurable, “Take it, love! Take your mistress up your sweet arse!

Hermione hugged Harry even harder as she kept thrusting into his ass, even as he kept spearing into Ginny’s wet pussy. “You _belong_ to me, Harry,” she whispered furiously into his ear, “I’m never letting your massive horsecock go anywhere stud. And I’ll be _damned_ if I let this sweet ass go too.”

She moved the hand that was on his cock up to his mouth and plunged it in. He sucked on it as he pounded Ginny’s pussy, even as Hermione sawed into his ass.

“Every single part of you _belongs_ to me from now on, Harry,” Hermione continued, with harry slurping on her fingers, “Even your little redhead _bitch_ belongs to me.”

Harry pulled his mouth off Hermione’s fingers after a hard suck and moaned, “Yes. YES!”

Hermione bent Harry over Ginny. Harry still held onto Ginny’s waist, and his cock was shoved deep into her cunt. Ginny screamed as she couldn’t take the stimulation any more and came violently. She wasn’t much of a squirter, but her cunt juices dribbled down her pussy just the same as she shuddered and fluttered around Harry’s massive cock.

And Hermione held Harry’s messy hair in a vice grip with her right hand and started spanking his ass with her left. She was absolutely _pounding_ her darling’s ass now, making him _hers_ forever. And then, she felt the same churning sensation around her stomach and moaned. Her girl-cock throbbed once more and she squirted out cum into his abused ass.

That set off Harry, who had been holding off until this point. Harry had his first orgasm of the night, and it was _massive_. Just as Ginny was coming down from her own high, Harry splurted out what seemed to be gallons of semen into Ginny’s abused and dripping cunt.

He gave out a series of loud grunts as he finally came down off his high. Hermione was blubbering as she slowly humped him, her girl-cock now flush against his asscrack as opposed to buried inside of him.

***

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were now all slumped against the wall opposite the door of the Transfiguration classroom. One of Harry’s hands was slung around Ginny’s slender shoulders, softly brushing her long red hair as she lay he head against his chest. His other hand was over Hermione’s shoulders, palming a heaving breast as she snuggled into his other side.

“This… changes things, doesn’t it?” Harry asked the room at large.

He felt Ginny nod. He looked at Hermione, who was looking straight up into his eyes.

“I meant every word I said,” Hermione said fervently, “I’m _not_ letting you go.”

Then she looked down at Ginny, who was looking up at her too. A silent understanding seemed to pass between them. And then the two girls looked up at Harry and grinned.

“Looks like you’re stuck with both of us, you man-whore,” Ginny teased good-naturedly.

“No,” Hermione said with a smirk, "He's _mine_. But sure, you can stick around."


	3. Pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a juvenile fantasy with horrible writing. And features a submissive Harry. You've been warned.

Hermione loved moments like these. She was in a secluded part of the Hogwarts grounds, well away from view of anyone watching from the castle walls. She was sitting against a gnarled tree where the lake met the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but still had a full view of the sun, the sky, and the hills in the distance on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. No worries, no concerns. Schoolwork, the aftermath of the war… all of those things fell away and Hermione could just bask in the moment.

Best of all, her skirt was rolled up all the way to her hip and her cock was poking right out of her panties in front of someone she was convinced she _loved_ – Harry Potter, who was lying on the grass with his head on her bare lap, snuggling against her girl-cock. Occasionally, he would reach out and run his fat tongue all over her cock, slurping away at it. And then he’d just play with it and slap it around casually. Sometimes, he’d just pucker his lips against her slender shaft and kiss it softly.

And she loved every moment of it.

But her mind never really stayed idle for long.

“Do you have… _dreams_ , Harry?” she asked.

Harry just smiled up at her from her lap, pushing his right cheek up against her girl-cock.

“Dreams, Hermione?” he asked curiously.

“Well, you know…” Hermione said, trying to ignore the heavenly sensation coursing up and down her girl-shaft as Harry rubbed his soft cheek across it, “Ambitions. Career. Stuff like that.”

“Sure,” Harry said, “Always wanted to be an auror. But I feel like that isn’t quite the topic you had in mind, love.”

Harry twisted his head around and shoved the head of Hermione’s cock into his mouth, sucking at it softly. Hermione moaned.

“Ooh, Harry,” Hermione purred. “That’s… _distracting_ , ooh…”

Harry popped her cock out, holding it in his fist lazily as he looked up at her. “So… what’s _your_ ambition, Hermione?”

Hermione sighed. “I… I want to change the Wizarding World, Harry,” she said abruptly, and then looked at Harry as if she expected him to laugh.

Harry shook his head in an amused manner. “Of course you do,” he said, “That’s my Hermione.”

“And I want you with me every step of the way,” Hermione said, looking right into his eyes.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry said, squeezing her cock. After a beat, he asked, “But what’s this _really_ about, Hermione?”

“I... guess I was just reading about… things,” Hermione said, and then she looked at him furtively again, “I… want to become the Minister of Magic, Harry.”

Harry looked up at her in surprise. “Well,” he said with a sigh, “I should’ve expected that.” He let go of her shaft, so that it pointed straight up into the air. She was _rock_ hard.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to look at Harry in surprise. He just shrugged and said, “Well, Hermione, we always knew… _I_ always knew you’re too restless and _too_ intelligent to stay confined to a research desk, Hermione. And too beautiful.”

Hermione laughed at the last bit and her cock bounced in front of Harry’s face. “Well,” she said, “Let’s just say I have some grand plans for our world, Harry.”

“It wouldn’t involve becoming a Dark Lady, would it?” Harry asked in jest, “I’d make a _terrible_ Bellatrix Lestrange.”

Hermione giggled at that. “Not really,” she said, then cleared her throat. “But it _does_ involve… calculation… of a sort, Harry. And securing allies. And all that. We’re a _team_ , Harry.”

“Hermione,” Harry said in a firm voice, “I’m with you all the way.”

“And now,” Hermione said in an ominous voice, “Comes the weird part.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head against Hermione’s thighs.

“Did you know multiple marriages and spouses are legal in the Wizarding World, Harry?” she asked.

“What?” Harry spluttered, “What does that have to do with… ah… is this about Ginny?”

Hermione pursed her lips. She curled a fist around the base of her cock and _slapped_ it down against Harry’s cheek. “Ginny’s our _bitch_ , Harry. No, I wasn’t talking about her.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh…” Harry started, but Hermione slapped his face again with her cock.

“Okay,” Harry said meekly.

Hermione _loved_ moments like these – when she made an immensely potent and far more powerful wizard bend to her will. Harry truly _was_ wrapped around her finger – he was _hers_. And he was the _only_ wizard she needed.

“Well, Harry, I was thinking of securing the alliance of someone from the more… traditional side of the spectrum,” Hermione said.

“Securing an alliance?” Harry repeated. He looked up at her inquisitively and asked, “You mean… through… wedlock?”

“We can worry about stuff like weddings later, love,” Hermione said, “But for now, if you look at the pureblood side of things, Harry, the most powerful family in England – the Malfoys – are _completely_ shattered. Unfortunately for someone like… me, the purebloods and their ilk still practically make up the Wizengamot and every seat on the Council that fields representatives for our government. We need to shake things up on that side – we need to pull power out of their hands. And for that, we need someone from _their_ side.”

“And this… someone… wouldn’t happen to be a wizard, would he?” Harry asked casually. _Too_ casually.

Hermione smiled and slapped him with her cock again, leaving a trail of pre-cum on his cheek. “You’re the _only_ wizard for me, Harry. Get that through your thick skull. However, I would like to add a certain woman to the mix. To our mix. Just one more to complete the set.”

“By _add_ …” Harry asked, “You mean…”

“I mean we’re going to _seduce_ her,” Hermione said, “Though I don’t think it’s going to take much effort on our part, love. Judging by the looks she’s been giving you all year, she has a _massive_ crush on you. And she’s the only heir of the most powerful pureblood family in England right now.”

“And you’re fine with this?” Harry asked, “Because you never gave me the impression that you were much for sharing.”

“Oh, I’m a generous mistress, Harry,” Hermione purred, “But that doesn’t mean this pureblood heiress isn’t going to by my bitch too.

“And,” Hermione added coldly, “I don’t plan on adding anyone else to our coterie.”

Harry gulped. “I… see,” he said. And he tentatively asked, “Er… who are we talking about anyway?”

Hermione smiled. Her girl-shaft was harder than ever; she was beginning to discover that _power_ – even _discussions_ of power – were like an aphrodisiac for her. She turned Harry’s face harshly and he rolled over so that he was lying on his side with his head still on her lap. She pushed her cock down so that it was horizontal, snapped his head back and then shoved her cock down his mouth, pushing him _down_ onto her lap. Harry was forced to roll over on his stomach as he was forced to engulf Hermione’s she-cock all the way down to the base.

Harry slurped and sucked obediently and Hermione moaned. His constant stimulations throughout their conversation, casually licking and kissing her shaft, had taken their toll. She was on the verge of cumming. Plus, talking about her ambitions always got her going.

“Pansy Parkinson,” Hermione said, and Harry spluttered around her cock. Which promptly pushed her over the edge and she pressed down on Harry’s head as she came into his throat.

***

Pansy Parkinson quietly made her way to the secluded corner of the library, away from where Draco was trying to get into Astoria’s panties.

“ _Poor Astoria_ ,” Pansy thought with a grin, “ _the drama she’s going to have to put up with_.”

The Dark Lord’s defeat had opened a lot of eyes at Hogwarts; Pansy herself was no exception. It was the dawn of a whole new _era_ for a lot of them – especially purebloods like her. The wake of the Dark Lord’s defeat was followed by a torrent of newspaper articles chronicling every last bit of recent Wizarding history, from Dumbledore’s romance with Grindelwald to Tom Riddle’s lineage.

It was the latter that had shocked a lot of them. To think that it was a half-blood that spear-headed the entire pureblood supremacist movement, to think that a half-blood was the most powerful wizard the world had ever seen… only to be defeated by yet _another_ half-blood. They were all slowly realizing that the old ways were truly dead – blood did not matter anymore. It never did.

And so, Pansy herself had branched out of her narrow-minded coterie. She had been forced to grow up, in some ways. Her break-up with Draco had been horrid, and expected. She had never been much more than arm candy for the Malfoy scion; his discovery of her condition had just been the last straw. But it didn’t matter… not anymore. Not now that the Malfoy lineage was broken beyond all repair – siding with Tom Riddle had cost him his entire family in the long run. And Pansy had never truly loved him – and in retrospect, she had been so deluded, with her simpering fantasies of being gazed at with adoration as she strode right alongside the Malfoy scion. And she was only beginning to realize how ridiculous she had been.

So she had moved past her previous circle of close-minded friends and began making friends with _others_ – people she would have looked upon with disdain at other times. Although, one of those friendships was entirely unexpected, even for _her_. It had all begun with her messing up her mid-term Ancient Runes assignment. Professor Babbling, of course, had asked her to seek out the best student in the subject. And to say that Pansy had been hesitant to seek tutoring would be an understatement, especially from the student Babbling had recommended.

But Pansy Parkinson was no coward. She had swallowed her pride and went straight to Professor Babbling’s favorite student. And much to Pansy’s surprise, after a cold introduction, they had become good acquaintances and were now study partners – they met at least once a week, mainly to discuss Runes assignments, though their surprisingly civil conversations often branched out to other topics.

And so, here she was, making her way to their corner of the library to complete the weekly Runes assignment. Pansy made her way past the Potions aisle and found the sturdy desk already occupied by her study partner.

“Grang… er… Hermione,” Pansy said, hesitantly. She _still_ wasn’t used to addressing the girl by her first name.

“Pansy,” Hermione said, looking up with a pleased smile, “Have a seat.”

Pansy sat down primly opposite the Head Girl and opened up her assignment. And then, they began working on it together.

***

Two hours later, Pansy and Hermione were chatting amiably with their homework assignments completed. And as usual, they landed on one of those other topics they often discussed.

“Well,” Hermione said, “At least they _tried_ to set up a support club for witches like us.”

“Yes,” Pansy said wryly, “And I’m _really_ sorry about the stuff I said… I did…”

“Don’t,” Hermione interrupted, “Better late than never and all that. At least you don’t seem to mind my company now. Plus, I guess the real reason that support club didn’t work was because we were the only witches with the condition in here. And we were from… well… different backgrounds.”

“I didn’t _really_ believe in the blood purity stuff,” Pansy said morosely, “I just… I guess I was just carried away. By the people I hung out with. Now… seeing all this… it’s sobering.”

Hermione smiled. “It’s okay,” she said, “At least we’re… friends… now. Well, you know…”

Pansy hid her own smile. “Don’t push it, Granger,” she said.

Hermione giggled. “Besides,” she said, “It’s really nice to have someone to discuss all this stuff with. I’ve never really been _comfortable_ with this. Well, at least, until recently.”

Pansy’s ears perked up at that. She _had_ notice Hermione change significantly over the past week – she carried herself with a certain confidence that was… different. “Oh?” she asked archly, “And why would that be?”

Hermione seemed to hesitate for an instant, but then she seemed to make up her mind. “I’m with… uh… someone,” Hermione said with a blush.

Pansy gasped. “What?” she asked, “Who? I thought Weasley… you…”

“Oh, please,” Hermione said with a huff, “Not Ron. I think he’s with Lav-Lav now.”

“So… Who?” Pansy asked breathlessly.

Hermione looked all around furtively. She then leaned in, just as Pansy did. “Please,” Hermione said in a solemn tone, “Don’t tell anyone. We’re not ready for that yet.”

Pansy shook her head.

“Harry,” Hermione whispered and then drew away with a pleased smile.

Pansy gaped at Hermione. “What?” she asked, “But what about the Weasley girl?”

Hermione giggled. “You should see the expression on your face now,” she said happily, “Ginny is… well… let’s just say Ginny’s not _really_ in the picture anymore.”

“You _bitch_!” Pansy murmured, still shocked, “You actually _stole_ him? From _Weasley_?”

Hermione tried and failed to look affronted. “Well, Harry’s _mine_. But, Ginny’s not _entirely_ out of the picture either. Just not on the same footing though.”

“And he _knows_?” Pansy asked, “About you?”

“Yep,” Hermione said.

“And he doesn’t mind?”

“No,” Hermione said, her smile now a wide, flashy grin.

Pansy wasn’t entirely convinced. “He’s… have you two… has he…” she stuttered.

Hermione was now laughing. “Have we… done the deed? Boinked?” Hermione asked.

Pansy blushed.

“Yes, we _have_ ,” Hermione said smoothly, “And both he and I _loved_ it.”

Pansy just gaped at Hermione. “You lucky _bitch_ ,” Pansy gasped.

Hermione giggled again. “Thank you, Miss Parkinson,” she said primly.

***

Pansy spent the next week in a daze. Hermione Granger was in a relationship with one of the cutest guys in the school.

Pansy felt a storm of emotions well up in her – jealousy, elation, irritation. She was irritated at the idea of someone who had the same condition as her – someone she thought was inferior – was in a relationship with the savior of the Wizarding World. But then again, that meant she had a chance for the same sort of relationship.

But the jealousy though, was not entirely confined to the fact that Hermione had managed to land a relationship where she hadn’t. Pansy was actually jealous of Hermione specifically _because_ Granger had landed the guy _she_ had an unrequited crush on.

Pansy had entered Hogwarts just like every other pureblood girl – with tales of Harry Potter, the powerful Light Wizard, lingering in her mind. And even in first year, she had thought Harry Potter quite cute and endearing. But then, she had fallen in with the wrong crowd – crowds that reinforced her false prejudice and encouraged all the wrong thoughts. And she had watched from a distance as Harry Potter went from strength to strength, jealously watching him fixate on Cho Chang and _then_ Ginny Weasley. While her own crowd descended into a spiral from which they barely escaped with their lives intact. And _worse_ , Draco Malfoy – who she thought she had a sliver of a chance with – had balked when she finally mustered enough courage to reveal her condition to him and just left her sobbing in a cold, dank corridor. To be fair to Draco though, he hadn’t gone out and revealed her secret – but she knew that wasn’t _quite_ because Draco had a heart; it was because Draco didn’t want it to be known that he had been carrying someone like _her_ on his arm for so long, despite the fact that they’d barely even kissed.

And she thought she had found a kindred spirit when she reached out to Hermione – they had found out back in third year that they both were victims of the same condition, when Madam Pomfrey decided to introduce them to each other and form a support club, of a sort. Unfortunately, Pansy had insulted Hermione at the time and then they had turned into rivals, of a sort.

Only, now, in the aftermath of a war, that rivalry seemed juvenile. Pansy had reached out and had found a story of isolation and insecurity much like her own. The Weasley boy had dumped Hermione for the same reason as Draco. And so, they had a common ground to jump start their tentative friendship.

And then Granger had to go and get herself a boyfriend – someone Pansy could only _dream_ of getting. And worse, that boyfriend had accepted all of Granger – though Pansy still doubted that.

Which is why she had been following the duo for the past half-hour through the streets of Hogsmeade. Pansy often found herself masturbating to thoughts of _Potter_ now – his passionate green eyes, that pitch-black hair she could run her fingers through forever, those rock-hard abs she had once glimpsed when he’d tried to pull his sweater off in the Three Broomsticks, only for his shirt to come along. She had a _huge_ , undeniable crush on Harry Potter now, and her new friend was in a serious relationship with the man.

And so, Pansy had become obsessed. She had observed Hermione and Harry cuddling during mealtimes, she had tried to listen to every rumor the school had to tell about the new couple, she had tried to ascertain exactly what Ginny Weasley’s position was in the relationship, and she had begun stalking the couple. None of which was behavior befitting a pureblood heiress – her father would be terribly disappointed in her.

“Pansy, you are a scion of the House of Parkinson. What we want, we _get_ – one way or another,” he would say.

“ _Is that what I’m doing?_ ” Pansy thought. She had no idea. All she knew was that when she beat herself off in bed, the face she thought of _just_ as she came all over her sheets was Harry Potter’s. During a Potions class they had the same week, Pansy had been paired with Harry and it had been bloody torture – the way their hands touched occasionally when they reached for the same ingredients by accident, the way their eyes met at times between their activities. Pansy had even been brave enough to rub her cock through her robes as she watched the muscles on Harry’s forearm bunch up as he stirred the cauldron. And had even rubbed her erection against Harry’s bum for a fleeting instant as he bent over their cauldron – she couldn’t help it, though he had not seemed to notice.

She kept close to the shadows as she followed Hermione and Harry through Main Street, avoiding all the crowds as they made their way to _some_ destination. And slowly, it dawned on Pansy - they were heading towards the Shrieking Shack. And Pansy knew a shortcut.

She ducked into what appeared to be a blind alley, and made her way to the Shrieking Shack, _right_ before Harry and Hermione made their way there. She had no idea _why_ she was doing what she was doing, and she was playing it by the ear, but she just did not _care_ just about now. She was horny as hell and she _needed_ Potter. She had never been this hard before – and watching Hermione paw all over Harry’s ass as the two made their way across Hogsmeade, playing with it as if the Head Girl _owned_ it had been enough for Pansy to snap.

***

With the help of quite a few expansion charms, and a conjured chair, Pansy made room for herself in a large cabinet within the Shrieking Shack. Obviously, Harry and Hermione came to the Shack quite often – the bed looked heavily modified and the inside of the Shack was spotless. As a finishing touch, Pansy pulled the cabinet doors shut and then placed a special charm on the doors, making them transparent in one direction so that Pansy could see into the bedroom of the Shack.

And it was just in time too, for at that moment, the door _burst_ open and Harry and Hermione tumbled into the room, giggling and panting as they kissed all over one another. Hermione was absolutely _dominating_ Harry – her tongue was practically _burrowing_ into Harry’s mouth, lapping all over his lips and making him moan. Her hands were all over his tight ass, desperately pinching his cheeks through the jeans. Harry was no slouch though – he was weighing Hermione’s sizeable breasts even as he surrendered himself to the Head Girl’s assault.

Hermione drew off Harry with a loud _slurp_. “You like my _twins_ , Potter?”

“Yes,” Harry rasped, even as he squeezed her melons.

“Well?” Hermione asked, gasping and thrusting her chest forward into his large mitts, “What are you waiting for?”

Harry hurriedly pulled Hermione’s sweater and t-shirt off with the bushy-haired, busty brunette obediently raising her hands to assist him. And other clothes started coming off immediately after, but Pansy couldn’t quite tell who was removing what; she was too busy removing her own robes. All Pansy knew was that just as she stripped and settled down on the chair, Hermione had already undressed and was entirely naked, except for a ridiculously racy pair of panties, which hid absolutely _nothing_.

What _really_ caught Pansy’s attention though, was the _spectacular_ male specimen on the other side. Harry was _completely_ naked and he looked _amazing_. Pansy’s jealousy rose to a fever pitch – it was like Harry had been sculpted to fit some ridiculous _ideal_ of the perfect male. Slim, but ludicrously well-defined, with abs that she could eat _sushi_ off of and with nary a hair on his body – that last bit was probably Granger’s touch. And that ass – it was so _tight_ and cushy.

Which was to say nothing of the monster dangling between his legs – it looked like a third _leg_. It was ludicrously thick and perfectly formed, with a massive mushroom head the size of her fist glistening over a shaft that was bigger than her entire forearm. Pansy had always been a tad embarrassed about the size of her _own_ shaft – she had always found it extremely difficult to hide an erection, but even _her_ fat cock was nothing compared to the size of the monster Harry was wielding.

“God,” Harry moaned, looking at Hermione, oblivious to the voyeur hiding in the cabinet, “Hermione, _fuck_ … you’re _beautiful_.”

Pansy huffed, irritated. She examined Granger critically; Pansy thought her own breasts were _much_ fuller than Granger – where Granger was a double-D, Pansy was easily an E. Even Pansy had to admit though, that Granger had an ass to die for – Pansy’s rear was much less curvy, if a bit wide. Her ass was bubbly, but didn’t quite jut out the way Granger’s did.

And then Granger pulled off her panties. Pansy gaped.

 _“Of course,”_ Pansy thought morosely, “ _The bitch_.”

Granger had a nice, long cock – possibly seven inches or so in Pansy’s estimation – but what caught Pansy’s attention was the fact that Granger’s cock wasn’t accompanied by a set of heavy balls. Instead, as Granger’s cock slapped up, Pansy saw a set of fat lips – a very gorgeous _pussy_. Granger wasn’t _crowded_ – her testicles were obviously _internal_. Unlike Pansy’s.

Pansy looked down at her own cock; it was smooth, just like Granger’s, and bigger – at eight inches – and _much_ fatter. But right underneath the cock was a set of heavy, round balls. Pansy had a crowded set of genitals – one actually had to _lift_ her balls to see her small virgin pussy. Granger looked more _feminine_ down there.

And then, Granger sat down on the bed, distracting Pansy. The bushy-haired girl spread her legs shamelessly, her cock pointing straight into the air and her pussy bared for all to see. And much to Pansy’s surprise, Potter headed right up to Granger and dropped to his _knees_ , kneeling right in front of Granger’s slender cock.

He leaned in between Granger’s legs… and Pansy couldn’t see him anymore. Pansy desperate leaned out – she _needed_ to see this… she _wanted_ to see this. Unfortunately, Pansy forgot the doors she herself had charmed to be transparent were even there – she leaned out a bit too far, and the next thing she knew was the feel of the rug as she tumbled right out of the cabinet into the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack.

***

Pansy tried desperately to hide her body from view, but failed miserably. She blushed as she noticed Harry’s gaze settle on her.

“Pansy?” Hermione gasped, “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

Pansy looked up – Harry looked flustered at having been caught kneeling in front of Hermione, who was obviously _very_ erect. He blushed as Pansy gave his massive shaft a long look – it was poking into the base of the bed.

“I…” Pansy stammered, “I’m so sorry, Hermione. I…”

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she eyed Pansy up and down, her gaze lingering on Pansy’s cock and balls.

And then, unexpectedly, Hermione laughed.

Both Pansy and Harry looked up at the Head Girl in surprise.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist,” Hermione said, “But to intrude upon a private liaison like _this_ … tch, tch, Pansy.”

After a brief pause, where both Pansy and Harry continued to stare at Hermione, the Head Girl asked archly, “So… you wanted to watch us, eh? Or did you want to… _join_ us?”

Pansy opened and closed her mouth like a fish, while Harry gaped at Hermione.

“Oh, Harry, don’t keep your mouth open like that, love,” Hermione said, “You might catch something.”

“Wha-?” Harry managed to say before Hermione grabbed him by the back of his head and _plunged_ him down on her cock.

“YES!” Hermione screamed as Harry starting _slurping_ all over her girl-cock, “Suck that _cock_ , darling. Suck it!”

And Pansy’s own cock grew rock hard as she saw Harry Potter go to _town_ on Hermione’s cock – he really _was_ sucking and slurping all over it. Pansy could see his fat tongue darting in and out, lapping all over the slender shaft spearing down his mouth. Despite herself, Pansy reached her own hand down and started squeezing her own plump shaft.

“You know, Parkinson,” Hermione said idly, running her hand through Harry’s head as the Boy-Who-Lived slurped on her shaft, “I’ve kept a spot open for you. I’m a very generous mistress.”

“Mistress?” Pansy gasped, not taking her eyes off Harry blowing Hermione. Pansy wanted those lips on _her_ , she wanted…

“That’s the trade-off, Parkinson,” Hermione said, “You want Harry, you become _my_ bitch.”

“What?” Pansy asked, “I… I…”

Harry suddenly slurped _right_ down Hermione’s shaft until his lips were all the way down her slender cock. With the girl-cock in place inside his throat, Harry started licking all over the shaft noisily. His cheeks contracted inwards as he sucked, _hard_. The man then brought his right to bear just in front of Hermione’s vagina and _slammed_ his fingers in, _curling_ them up inside the Head Girl’s cunt as he thrust in and out rapidly.

“Oh, YES!” Hermione moaned in ecstasy, “Oh, _goodness_ , you do that so well!”

Pansy moaned in conjunction as she pulled on her own fat cock from her prone position on the ground.

With her hand still pressing down on Harry’s head, Hermione looked right at Pansy with lust-glazed eyes.

“Ever since I became… _oh fuck_ ,” Hermione rasped as Harry continued his exquisite blowjob and a simultaneous finger-bang, “I became friends with you… I’ve had a… _thing_.”

Pansy merely panted, keeping her eyes fixed on Harry’s sloppy blowjob, and jerking off her own cock pathetically at the sight.

“Ever since I knew of your condition, Parkinson, I’ve always… _oh Harry, your tongue is divine_ … always fantasized about you. About showing you your _place_ , getting you back for calling me all those names, for acting like a prissy stuck-up pureblood princess all these years.”

“ _Please_ ,” Pansy moaned as she thrust her pelvis out, beating herself off shamelessly in front of Hermione and Harry. She didn’t have a full view of Harry’s fingers slamming in and out of Hermione’s pussy, but she could tell from the motion of his right arm that he was thrusting them in like a _machine_ – she could hear the Gryffindor girl’s snatch _sloshing_.

“My, aren’t _you_ a big girl,” Hermione moaned, her half-lidded eyes on Pansy’s fat cock, “Bet you want to feel my man’s lips on that fat thing.”

“I do,” Pansy moaned.

“Feel his massive cock buried in your tiny cunt…” Hermione purred.

“Mmmm,” Pansy moaned again, thrusting her own cock shamelessly into her fist.

“Very well,” Hermione said, “Come on over, _Pansy_.”

Pansy looked up at Hermione incredulously, even as Hermione’s eyes rolled up into her head – Harry’s head was now moving up and down her girl-cock at a rapid pace.

Pansy smiled at leaped forward, slamming her pelvis right against Harry’s back. She reached down with both hands and groped his ass cheeks.

She _pulled_ up at Harry’s ass, and he obediently raised himself on all fours. One of his hands was on Hermione’s thighs, his other hand working into the brunette’s cunt and his ass in the air right in front of Pansy, who promptly turned her cock up and slapped it onto his cushy bum.

“I…” Pansy gasped as she sank her fingers Harry’s tight cheeks, “I’ve never… done this before.”

Hermione laughed. “Of course you haven’t,” Hermione said and then moaned as Harry gave a particularly loud suck. “He’s got a fantastic tush, doesn’t he?”

Pansy slapped his right arse-cheek gently and watched it ripple. “Oh _Morgana_ ,” she moaned, “Fantastic doesn’t _begin_ to cover it.”

“You have no idea what to do with it, do you?” Hermione asked.

“I…” Pansy stammered.

“Just grind your cock against him for a while, Pansy,” Hermione moaned, “It feels _heavenly_.”

Pansy felt like she was in _heat_ – she was in the middle of a fantastic dream that she didn’t want to wake up from. She looked at the nice tight ass in front of her and _drooled_. She had _dreamed_ about this forever – she had fantasized about doing this. But she had never _dreamed_ this would be how her fantasies came true.

She pushed her cock in between Harry’s cheeks and moaned at the sensation of his tight arse sandwiching her cock between them. She turned her cock upwards and _sawed_ between his cheeks, moaning like a whore as her cock ground in and out of his arsecrack.

“YES!” Pansy screamed as she thrust hard and her balls slapped against his arse as her plump cock ground in between his buns and her fingers dug into his flesh, “I LOVE IT!”

“I have to say, Pansy,” Hermione gasped as she pressed Harry’s head onto her lap so he was deep-throating her, “You have a deliciously fat prick. It looks so… _plump_ and _huge_ , for such a petite girl. And those _balls_ – so tight and packed, aren’t they?”

“You… have a _cute_ girl-cock, Hermione,” Pansy panted as she ground right into Harry’s asscrack with her balls making a loud _thwack_ each time they smacked into his butt, and her breasts jiggled all over the place. “So…” _thwack_ “… slim…” _thwack_ “… slender…” _thwack_ “ _fuck, this is good_.”

Hermione _pulled_ Harry off her cock and Pansy almost came at the sight of Hermione’s spit-soaked cock emerge slowly from the depths of Harry’s delicious mouth.

“Well,” Hermione said, arching her eyebrow at Pansy, “My turn, I’m afraid.”

“No,” Pansy gasped as Harry moved right out of her grasp and she humped into empty air. She remained on her knees in front of the bed as Harry got up on it and bent over on all fours. The Slytherin girl drooled at the sight of Harry’s enormous cock and balls swinging obscenely all over the place as he got onto his hands and knees on the bed.

And Hermione slid right in behind him and ran a finger over his arsecrack. “My, _my_ , Pansy,” Hermione said as she swept a trail down Harry’s ass, “You left a _river_ of pre-cum all over his arse.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Pansy moaned as she watched Hermione suddenly shove her finger right into Harry’s asshole.

“Thanks for lubing him up for me,” Hermione giggled.

“I want it,” Pansy groaned, “I want that ass. I want Harry. I want him, I want him I want him…”

“Ha!” Hermione crowed, “The pureblood princess is throwing a tantrum! Classic!”

“Ungh,” Harry groaned as Hermione started sawing her finger in and out of his backdoor, “That feels… _fuck_.”

“Harry,” Pansy pleaded, “Please… I’m so sorry for all the…”

“No,” Hermione snarled, “You do _not_ talk to Harry. His permission does _not_ matter. Not _here_. Not on the _bed_. You want something, you talk to your mistress… to _his_ mistress. _Me_.”

Pansy gaped at Hermione. She _knew_ this was wrong, that her father would have her _hide_ for submitting to a muggleborn… but she was too far gone to care. She had entered the circle of lust and was _drowning_ in it.

“Please,” she pleaded again, with Hermione, “Please let me…”

“Not until _I_ am done,” Hermione said, as she pulled her finger out and then lined her shaft up along with Harry’s anus. Pansy actually got up onto the bed and sidled up to Hermione. She moaned at the sight of Hermione’s pink cockhead squishing up _right_ as it poked into Harry’s anus. Pansy thrust her own pelvis forward and beat herself off frantically, occasionally rubbing her cockhead against Harry’s thigh.

Harry grunted as Hermione _pushed_ forward, burrowing her cockhead into his anus. Pansy shrieked in lust as she saw Hermione’s cock actually _stretch_ Harry’s asshole as it snuggled into what Pansy could only assume was a _delicious_ space to be in. The Slytherin girl pinched her nipple even as she squeezed her cock with her other hand. Pansy knew she was acting like a desperate, horny _slut_ , but she did not care. She _was_ desperate and horny. Pansy lifted her ballsack and shoved two fingers into her cunt and moaned – she was _flowing_ , her girl-cock was _oozing_. Her nipples were stiff, her cock was _hard,_ her cunt was slick with arousal. She wanted to _fuck_. To _be_ fucked. By Harry Potter. She _wanted_ what Granger was getting.

Hermione gave a deep thrust, wedging her cock in all the way and Harry grunted again.

“Oh _goodness_ , this arse is _fantastic_ ,” Hermione moaned, “So stiff and lush at the same time.”

And Hermione started _sawing_ out – Pansy heard Hermione’s girl-cock _scrape_ as Harry’s anus distended in _amazing_ fashion and seven inches of Hermione’s shaft slid right out. And then Hermione _slammed_ in, drawing a groan from Harry this time.

“Tell me you _love_ it, Harry,” Hermione gasped, “Tell me you love my cock in your ass.”

“I _do_ ,” Harry gasped, “I LOVE IT, Hermione!”

And then, Hermione started ploughing him, slamming her hips into Harry’s ass and sending ripples across it. Pansy panted as she watched Harry’s cock swing back and forth like a giant pendulum, even as Hermione gave him a thorough assfucking. The busty Slytherin girl was actually pounding her fingers into her wet pussy, even as she desperate jerked her cock with her other hand.

And then Pansy just _snapped_. She immediately left Hermione’s side and rounded the rutting couple. She lay down with her back on the bed right in front of Harry, perpendicular to his body with her pelvis right underneath his panting, open mouth. She felt his hot breath wash over her fat eight-inch cock as it stood ramrod straight, glistening with her pre-cum.

And then, she reached out with her right hand, burrowing her fingers in Harry’s hair and _shoved_ him down on her cock.

Pansy’s vision turned white as pleasure _exploded_ across her body. Harry’s lips stretched around her cock and his tongue was _everywhere_ , licking, prodding, lapping. She _screamed_ to the heavens as Harry _sucked_ away and moaned _on_ her cock and she felt his wet cheeks wrap around her shaft.

“Oh you naughty little _minx_ ,” Hermione moaned as she pummeled Harry’s asshole.

“ _Morgana_!” Pansy moaned, “You trained him… _fuck_ … well!”

Pansy finally managed to focus on what was happening in front of her. She craned her neck up from the bed and nearly came, again, at the sight of her cock _spearing_ into Harry’s handsome face, _burrowing_ into his mouth. She was hornier than ever – she wanted to _ruin_ him.

So she reached out with both hands and held his head in place as she _slammed_ her pelvis upwards. Her balls _flapped_ against his right cheek – Pansy couldn’t _see_ it, but she could _feel_ her testicles slapping Harry silly as her cock speared in and out of his hot, wet mouth and she _loved_ it.

“You _like_ that fat prick, Harry? You like your mouth being filled with my fat, juicy, cock?” Pansy gasped, “Take that pureblood cock!”

“MMMPPPHHH!” Harry groaned around her cock, sending heavenly vibrations up her shaft.

***

“Resorting to blood purity now, are we, Pansy?” Hermione panted as she continued to slam her hips into Harry’s bum.

Hermione was inwardly delighted at this turn of events. She hadn’t quite expected Pansy to end up in their lap like this, but here she was, moaning like a horny sow as she speared her girth into Harry’s mouth.

However, the pace at which things were escalating alarmed her ever so slightly. She hadn’t _quite_ expected Pansy to have the body she _did_ have – the Slytherin girl was quite _beautiful_. Hermione wanted to slam her cock between those _immense_ tits – much bigger than her own – and shag them silly. And while Pansy’s cock was nothing compared to Harry’s monster, it was bigger and fatter than her own. Hermione had _meant_ to make Pansy so desperate by watching her and Harry go at it, but the Slytherin girl had taken Hermione’s proffered inch and made it go a mile instead.

Hermione had quite forgotten how amazing being inside Harry’s ass was – she was _lost_ in a haze of pleasure reaming his backdoor silly, and the next thing she knew, Pansy had already filled Harry’s mouth with her own plump meat. And now, she was annoyed, both at herself, and at Pansy.

“Oh _yes_ , he likes it!” Pansy shrieked as she kept slamming her hips up and down as she held Harry’s head in place, “HE LOVES IT AND SO DO I!”

“MMMMMMNNNNN!” Harry moaned helplessly as Pansy’s balls slapped against his chin over and over.

Hermione was _more_ than annoyed at this point – but she did not want to stop railing Harry’s amazing ass. She raised herself on her legs and squatted in front of Harry’s ass, even as she reached out and pushed his head further down in a savage manner; Harry’s lips were stretched obscenely around the base of Pansy’s cock, even as his ass was high up in the air with Hermione’s cock snuggled _deep_ inside his asshole.

“How _dare_ you take that slut’s cock in your mouth!” Hermione screeched and started sawing her cock in and out in even more savage manner, brutalizing his ass. Pansy half-laughed, half-moaned as she felt her cockhead burst into Harry’s throat, even as her entire shaft was engulfed by the handsome man. Harry choked and his throat worked wonders around Pansy’s mushroom head.

“Choke on that cock, you man-whore!” Hermione screamed as she increased the pace of her thrusting, slamming in and out like a woman possessed. Harry’s ass was rippling like she had never seen before, even as she ravaged his ass.

Hermione banged Harry’s butt like a demoness, in and out, up and down, hard and fast, all while holding his head down on Pansy’s crotch.

And then, Pansy’s eyes bulged all of a sudden. That snapped Hermione right out of her irritation.

“Harry, get off her,” Hermione said coldly, slowing her thrusts down to a more gradual, rhythmic pumping.

And just like that, Harry was off – he tore out of Pansy’s grasp quite easily, sliding his lips _right_ off her cock, leaving a web of saliva between his lips and Pansy’s spit-glazed todger.

“NO!” Pansy screamed as her penis _throbbed_ visibly, “I was _so_ close!”

“That’s the point,” Hermione said coldly, “You have to _earn_ that right, bitch.”

Pansy looked mutinous, but she seethed silently. The Slytherin girl looked at Harry, growled and sat up, crossing her arms right under her breasts, making them look even _more_ impressive. She was quite a sight – long, thick, black tresses askew, beautiful face red with rage and frustration and her fat cock throbbing angrily as it pointed into the air, oozing pre-cum.

Hermione laughed, and pulled out of Harry with a loud _splurch_ , drawing a moan from Harry at the sensation of loss. Hermione’s cock bobbed happily as she gave Harry’s ass a loud _slap_ and watched his cheeks just _flush_ back into shape, his hole closing magnificently as if Hermione hadn’t even entered him.

“Your ass is just _divine_ , love,” Hermione murmured as Harry himself straightened up, rubbing his cock, “But it looks like your massive pole needs some loving too. Which I’m _sure_ Pansy is willing to provide.”

Pansy’s vengeful glare fell away as she looked at Hermione bewildered. And the bewilderment turned to surprise as Harry hugged Pansy and stood up, pressing her body to his.

***

Pansy shrieked softly as she felt herself lift into the air with Harry’s muscular hands tight around her hips, right above the curve of her buttocks. Her cock turned upwards and its sensitive underside rubbed _right_ against Harry’s toned tummy, even as her balls settled on _his_ massive shaft, which felt like a broomstick between her legs.

And suddenly, Harry knelt on the bed. His grip on her hips loosened and she leaned back automatically, pushing her hard knob and balls right against his hard abdomen. Harry himself then leaned back and laid on the bed, with his legs spread out between her own. She felt his cock flush against her ass, and she felt his slimy pre-cum rub all over her rump. Pansy’s feet settled on the bed and she was squatting over his tummy with her cock pointing straight ahead.

“Now sit on my cock,” Harry said in his deep voice, sending a shiver down her spine.

Pansy gulped. She raised herself into the air above him, feeling his shaft grind against her ass as she rose up. And _up_ … “ _Morgana_ ,” Pansy thought, “ _that thing is enormous_.”

And then, just as she rose up so that she was squatting _just_ above his erect penis, she felt two slender fingers _shove_ themselves up her vagina. Pansy shrieked in surprise. And Hermione laughed.

“You’re _flowing_ , Parkinson,” the muggleborn crowed.

“ _Fuck_ you, Granger,” Pansy gasped as Hermione stirred her fingers around her snatch, grinding against her inner walls.

Hermione drew her fingers out and moved into Pansy’s vision. The Gryffindor girl held her fingers up to Pansy’s face – they were _drenched_ in Pansy’s arousal. The Slytherin blushed.

And then, steeling herself, Pansy lowered her body, only to feel her balls land on Harry’s enormous cockhead. Pansy leaned forward, so that Harry’s cock moved _past_ her balls and settled _flush_ against her lower lips.

It was _huge_ – it felt like a massive dome-shaped _something_ was _stretching_ her cunt and Harry was barely even _in_. Pansy thanked the stars for her lost hymen; this would have been _extremely_ painful otherwise. And then, inch by inch, Pansy sank down and felt her cunny _part_ ever so slowly to accommodate the massive cock-meat trying to burrow into her snatch. Her balls _dragged_ down Harry’s shaft, even as her vagina spasmed and writhed around his fleshpole. Hazily, through eyes narrowed in blissful pain, Pansy registered the fact that Hermione was sitting on Harry’s chest right in front of her, but she paid it no mind.

That is, until Hermione slapped her hands onto Pansy’s hips and _slammed_ them down. Pansy screamed and her cunt parted violently as Harry’s cock _plowed_ its way into her cervix.

“FUCK YOU!” Pansy screamed as she felt her balls _slam_ against Harry’s midriff, even as her drooling quim was impaled all the way down on his cock. He was poking into parts unknown now – Pansy hadn’t even _known_ someone could go so deep into her.

“Sorry,” Pansy heard Hermione say, even as she closed her eyes in simultaneous pain and pleasure, “Just getting it out of the way.”

“She’s so _tight_!” Harry groaned, “Like a hot, silky _vice_ wrapping around my dick.”

Pansy scrambled for support as she sat on Harry’s cock, but she found that the only support was Hermione in front of her. Pansy reached out and held onto Hermione’s shoulders.

“My, my,” Hermione gloated, “Such a horny little Slytherin _tart_.”

And then Hermione moved closer. Pansy forced her eyes open and glared at Hermione. And then gasped as she felt her own cock touch a slender, silky-smooth pole.

Pansy looked down and found Hermione’s cock _right_ in front of her own erect cock that was pointing straight ahead. Hermione too appeared to be nursing a stiff erection. Hermione dragged herself even closer so that Hermione’s tits pressed _right_ into Pansy’s breasts, smushing them together. Pansy felt Hermione’s nipples poke into her own tits, even as her _own_ sensitive nipples pressed into Hermione’s lush, pillowy breasts.

“Unnnnnngggghhhh,” Pansy moaned. Hermione giggled and shook her breasts violently so that their tits slapped against each other, making a series of _plop, slap, smack_ noises and Pansy moaned again and her vaginal walls spasmed around Harry’s cock again. Hermione then smirked at Pansy as she lowered her head _right_ between Pansy’s breasts, sandwiching her face in Pansy’s deep cleavage. Pansy felt Hermione’s tongue lick all over the valley between her breasts and then, Hermione shook her face violently so that Pansy’s tits slapped the Head Girl’s face.

“Granger, you… _unggh_ ,” Pansy gasped, as Hermione pulled out of her cleavage and _munched_ on Pansy’s right nipple. Hermione’s tongue flicked all over Pansy’s puffy, swollen nipple, slathering it in saliva as Hermione just kept nibbling and sucking on it. Simultaneously, the Gryffindor girl seized her own cock and _smacked_ it against Pansy’s cock.

Pansy couldn’t help it – she had a penis buried deep inside her twat, stretching it obscenely, and her own she-cock was being smacked around by Hermione’s girl-shaft. Pansy started grinding her ass back and forth on Harry’s crotch, _relishing_ the feeling of his massive shaft grinding and pushing against places she did not even know she had. At the same time, she felt Hermione’s fist curl around her cock _squeezing_ it in delightful fashion and then _playing_ with it.

“It’s so spongy!” Hermione squealed, as she just smushed their shemale cockheads together. The friction was delightful. Pansy panted and looked down just as Hermione went back to chomping on Pansy’s breasts – the left one this time. Nonetheless, Pansy had a clear view of what was going on – Hermione’s dexterous hands were grinding their girl-shafts together, like she was _dueling_ with them. The Head Girl rubbed her prick up and down Pansy’s pole, then held their pissholes against each other, smushing the heads so that their pee-holes were _kissing_ and it felt _amazing_. Hermione gently _pushed_ so that their holes _smooched_ and their pre-cum _mixed_ and then drew apart, leaving a trail of slimy juice connecting them. And all this while Harry’s massive tackle throbbed inside Pansy.

“Such a fat cock!” Hermione exclaimed delightedly, as she let go of Pansy’s nipple, leaned back and slid her pelvis forward so that her penis turned up against Pansy’s and their sensitive undersides were flush against each other. Both Pansy and the Head Girl looked down at their girl-cocks, lined up against each other with Hermione’s vagina right on Pansy’s balls. The difference in size was evident. Pansy’s shaft stood taller and much wider than Hermione’s slender she-cock. Where Hermione’s shaft tapered into a smooth, narrow head, Pansy’s plump shaft flared at the end to form a blunt dome. Nonetheless, both were smooth and pinkish, with barely a vein visible on either of them. Hermione moved her cock up and down, _grinding_ Pansy’s skin back and forth across her fat prick, both their cocks shiny with Harry’s spit.

This continued a while, with Hermione and Pansy squishing both their cocks and their tits together as Pansy ground Harry’s cock inside her. But a while later, just as Pansy was building towards another high, Hermione suddenly got up and moved away. Pansy stared, bewildered at Harry’s muscular body underneath her, gasping as her throbbing penis bounced on his abdomen. And before she knew it, Harry had squeezed her tits and was _pulling_ her by her breasts onto him.

Pansy laughed and leaned in; their lips met. Pansy sighed and moaned as Harry’s tongue plundered her lips, tasting her tongue, twirling this way and that, flicking back and forth like a serpent. She marveled at the new feeling – her breasts were now squashed against a rock-hard chest instead of Hermione’s lush pillows. Pansy moaned as she felt Harry grope her ass, pinching her buttcheeks and _prising_ them apart so that Pansy felt a cool breeze against her starfish.

“ _Wait_ ,” Pansy thought as she forced herself to think despite the heavenly kiss, “ _Breeze_?”

And then she felt something _hard_ poking into her asshole – startled, Pansy realized the breeze had actually been some sort of a spell. Hermione was poking something hard into her asshole – something hard and fleshy and… “ _Oh no_ ,” Pansy thought.

The Head Girl prodded and pushed, _squeezing_ her seven-inch girl-cock right into Pansy’s wide ass.

“I like my asses firm,” Hermione said smoothly, slipping her cock in past Pansy’s anal sphincter, “But I can make do with this soft slutty ass too.”

Pansy struggled and writhed, but Harry held her _too_ firmly. “MMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHNNNN!” Pansy screamed into Harry’s mouth as Hermione sheathed her cock inside her ass inch by inch, punctuating each time she got deeper into Pansy’s rectum with a harsh slap across the Slytherin girl’s ass.

And before she knew it, Hermione’s hips were flush against her rear as seven inches of hard cock were buried in her ass. Pansy had never felt so full in her entire life – she had lost _all_ of her virginity by this point. Her mother would have been _shocked_ at the sight - the scion of a pureblood family, with a _massive_ half-blood rod inside her drooling cunt and a mudblood railing her up the ass. They all held their positions for a while as they simply let Pansy adjust to the cocks shoved up her nether regions.

And then, the _fucking_ started. Pansy’s was _pulled_ up by the hair as Harry let go of her ass; he grabbed her tits as she rose up with her hands on his chest. And then, Hermione curled her hand around Pansy’s tummy and raised her up on Harry’s cock – Harry’s penis spread her insides so much he was practically grinding against _every_ nerve ending inside her love tunnel. And then Hermione just dropped her – Pansy was pulled down by sheer gravity as her vagina was once again ground onto Harry’s length.

And they started building up a rhythm, which merely grew in pace. Pansy was sawing back and forth between Hermione’s she-cock in her ass and Harry’s massive schlong in her vagina, with Pansy’s own cock and balls bouncing wildly on top of Harry’s hard abdominal muscles. All the while, Harry’ kept slapping and groping her tits roughly, _pulling_ at her nipples and letting her tits bounce sometimes, and then mauling her tits, while _she_ bounced on top of him. Gasps, moans and shrieks tumbled from Pansy’s mouth, her tongue lolling out and a wide, stupid smile on her face as she was double-penetrated for the first time in her life.

“Tell me you _love_ this, you pureblood _bitch_!” Hermione screamed, pumping Pansy’s hips up and down.

“HNNNNNNAAAAAAAHHHH!” Pansy screamed stupidly.

“TELL ME YOU LOVE IT!” Hermione screamed again.

“I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!” Pansy shrieked in return. Dimly, she heard Harry laugh, but she did not give a _damn_ , “FUCK MEEEE… NNNGGGHHH!”

“You’re a _whore_!” Hermione taunted, “A filthy, pureblood _whore_.” The slapping of flesh, the sound of Hermione’s cock scraping Pansy’s dumper, the sound of Harry’s cock _spearing_ her sloshing pussy filled the room.

“YES!” Pansy screamed, “I’M A PUREBLOOD BITCH! FUCK MY CUNT! MY ARSE! FUCK IT FUCK IT FUCK IT!”

Hermione started _pummeling_ her hips into Pansy and Pansy felt grips switch across her body. Now Harry’s stronger hands were pumping her hips up and down, even as Hermione grabbed her love handles from behind and started _fucking_ her while Harry slammed her up and down on his cock.

Pansy felt a searing, _pleasurable_ sensation snake its way up her spine like lightning, sending tingles all over her body. All she could feel was the sensation of her clit _bouncing_ on Harry’s cock, even as her cockhead slapped up and down along with her balls on Harry’s midriff. _Tap_. _Bounce_. _Tap_. _Bounce_. _Slap_.

And then, her vision turned white as her ass _clenched_ tight and her vaginal walls _spasmed_ wildly. It was like her brain had just _exploded_ with pleasure, and the next thing she knew, her vagina had _burst_ as it sprayed _around_ Harry’s massive cock. Pansy emitted a full-throated scream as she convulsed on top of Harry.

“Good _girl_!” Hermione said happily, “Good _girl_.”

And then, with incredible strength, Hermione _pulled_ her off Harry’s massive rod; it popped out of her vagina with a wet _pop_ and Pansy screamed again as the sensation of pulling out made her spasms _worse_. Pansy was now _sitting_ on Hermione’s lap with her ass still clenching around the Head Girl’s rod, even as her pussy spewed what seemed to be a fountain of girl-cum all over the bed and Pansy’s own balls. Pansy could barely even believe it – she had _never_ had a vaginal orgasm like this one before. _Ever_.

Hermione just held her in place as the Head Girl ground her hips into Pansy’s ass with a naughty smile on her face. Pansy just moaned inarticulately as her vaginal convulsions seemed to die down – every few seconds or so though, her muscles seemed to spasm in the after-shock of her immense orgasm. Pansy could feel Hermione breasts squishing into her back now.

“Well, looks like our naughty little tart has cum all over the place…” Hermione gloated, pushing her pelvis forward so that Pansy felt the Gryffindor’s cock move in her butt. Pansy’s own she-cock jiggled around and throbbed angrily, “Looks like our little Slytherin tart has had enough.”

“Not yet,” Pansy panted, “Hermione, _please_.”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Hermione crooned, “I’d forgotten all about your fat prick. Look at that thing, wagging all over the place like a _bitch’s_ tail.”

Pansy pinched her own nipple and moaned. “Please!” she screamed desperately.

“You _can_ jerk yourself off, you know,” Hermione whispered, her tongue snaking out to taste Pansy’s earlobe.

The Slytherin girl was _really_ tempted. But she desisted and pleaded, “Hermione, I _need_ … _fuck_.”

“Do you want _me_ to jerk you off?” Hermione whispered again.

Pansy shivered and moaned as she felt Hermione nibble on her earlobe.

“No,” Pansy panted, “I want… I want…”

“Harry’s ass?” Hermione asked.

“YES!” Pansy screamed, “PLEASE! I don’t… not like _this_.”

“You still haven’t asked me _nicely_ ,” Hermione murmured into Pansy’s ear.

“MISTRESS!” Pansy yelled in a shrill manner, desperate for _more_ relief, still trying to come down from her vaginal orgasm, “PLEASE! PLEASE LET THIS PUREBLOOD SLUT HAVE YOUR HARRY’S ASS!”

Pansy felt Hermione’s girl-shaft throb inside her anus. “That’s my girl,” Hermione said, “Harry, go ahead.”

Pansy gaped and looked right ahead at Harry, who had gotten up and was now turning around. Pansy gulped as she saw his _tight_ ass bounce in front of her face. As Pansy quivered on Hermione’s cock, she saw Harry lower himself on her lap. And ever so slowly, his smooth cheeks _touched_ her pulsing shaft.

“Unnnnnnhhh,” Pansy moaned as she felt her spongy head make contact with his deliciously tight asshole. And his silky cheeks wrapped around her cockhead tightly as his ass slowly lowered itself. Pillows – firm, yet silken smooth, with _just_ the right amount of muscle – that _hugged_ her cock as it wriggled _right_ into what seemed to be the _hottest_ crevasse Pansy had ever been in. Harry _groaned_ , sending vibrations up and down her cock.

“Looks like Harry loves it too,” Hermione whispered huskily in Pansy’s ear, even as Hermione’s shaft gave another throb inside Pansy’s arse.

Pansy’s cock made its way deeper and deeper into _heaven_ , _pushing_ and _prodding_ and _fucking_ the _tightest_ , hottest space Pansy knew – this was _better_ than Harry’s mouth. Pansy was _shuddering_ in pleasure now, even as Harry’s ass stretched deliciously around her meat.

Pansy could not help it any more – she reached _around_ Harry and grabbed his massive cock, barely noticing that her palms didn’t even _begin_ to encircle its monstrous girth and started beating it off frantically.

“Sit on my cock, you _bastard_ , you handsome, fucking bastard, you fucking _hero_ , fuck me…” Pansy knew she was blubbering but she didn’t care.

And then Harry’s ass flattened against her tummy, her breasts smushing against his back – her cock was fully buried in his hot ass. Pansy leaned forward and _bit_ Harry’s neck, _hard_. Harry grunted and then, _bounced_. His ass _rippled_ along her cock, _choking_ it as if it were in an amazing vice, and the friction was _heavenly_. And then his ass slapped right down, right on her balls and Pansy _shrieked_ in pleasure.

“This ass…” Pansy screamed as Harry bounced, _again_ , slapping his cheeks back down on her cock.

“NEVER LET THIS GO!” Pansy shrieked again, even as Harry bounced, for the third time. Hermione laughed in her ear. And then, Hermione groaned and shuddered – Pansy felt her ass fill up with Hermione’s ejaculate as the Head Girl came in her ass.

Pansy decided, at that very moment, that she would _fuck_ Harry’s ass every chance she got – she would fuck these delicious cheeks, and then fuck them some more. She never wanted to leave this place – her cock would carve out a home for itself between his cheeks. And when she _wasn’t_ fucking his ass, she would be sitting on _his_ massive rod, stretching her twat around it and squirting all over the place. She didn’t care if she had to remain under Hermione’s boot forever, she _would have this ass_ , no matter _what_.

And then Harry bounced – once, twice, thrice and Pansy _exploded_. Lightning seemed to course through her entire body, sending tingles and sparks everywhere, lighting up her vision in white fire as she _spilled_. And then she opened her eyes and her eyeballs nearly _bulged_ at what was spewing forth from _Harry’s_ cock – _torrents_ of the thickest baby batter she had ever seen were spewing all over the room. Pansy half-laughed, half-panted as she realized she had _literally_ fucked the _cum_ out of Harry.

After nearly a _minute_ of sweet release, Pansy groaned as she felt Harry’s world-class ass lift off her cock. Hermione was softly kissing Pansy’s neck and kneading her tits lazily. Pansy’s softening shaft throbbed as she noticed her ejaculate leaking out of Harry’s asshole, which was closing back up rapidly.

“That… was _wonderful_ ,” Pansy said tiredly.

“Decided to join us, have you?” Hermione asked. Pansy felt Hermione’s she-cock soften inside her anus.

“Yes,” Pansy murmured, and after a pause, added, “ _Mistress_.”

The Slytherin girl felt the Head Girl smile against the nape of her neck.

“Good,” Hermione said and there was an _edge_ to her voice.

And that was when Pansy knew she had just been subjected to an elaborate seduction. And she could not care less.

***

_The Next Day_

“So,” Pansy asked Hermione as she caught the Head Girl right before they both entered the Great Hall for dinner, “What was all that about yesterday?”

Hermione paused and looked at Pansy. She smirked and the two sidled to the side so as to let the milling students enter the Great Hall past them.

“I haven’t the faintest, love,” Hermione said lightly.

“Oh come off it,” Pansy huffed irritably. She then looked around at the students moving past them and lowered her voice as she leaned in to whisper into Hermione’s ear, “You let me fuck our boyfriend.”

“ _Our_ boyfriend,” Hermione asked in an equally low voice, raising an eyebrow.

Pansy smiled at Hermione. “You said we’re _all_ in a relationship now.”

“Well, we are,” Hermione said, “But I think the hierarchy is quite well-defined, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is… _Mistress_ ,” Pansy said with a smirk. Hermione laughed.

“I suppose it is, then,” the Head Girl agreed, “But I’m not yet satisfied, in any case.”

“Satisfied?” Pansy asked.

“Harry is the Head of _Three_ Houses – Black, Potter… and _Gryffindor_ ,” Hermione whispered.

“What?” Pansy breathed, “I thought… Dumbledore…”

“Dumbledore bequeathed the title to Harry along with a… certain artefact – we’ve only found out all of this recently. Obviously, this entitles him to…” Hermione trailed off.

“More than a single relationship. And up to three… er… mistresses,” Pansy said, “And I suppose you’ve got the long view in mind.”

“I do,” Hermione said excitedly, “And I plan to fill all _three_ slots on that list.”

“So, I assume you’re going to be making a play for the _Gryffindor_ name,” Pansy surmised, shrewdly.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin girl awhile, and then nodded briskly. “I _am_ ,” the bushy-haired girl said at last, “And I presume _you_ would be well-satisfied with the… wait, do the Parkinsons already have a seat on the Council?”

Pansy shook her head. “Well, we do,” she said, “But it’s this ridiculous idea of male inheritance… so I guess my cousin is going to avail himself of that particular seat and title. So, I guess I’ll… well, I’ll do more than just settle for the _Black_ seat. Speaking of which, are you sure Harry will be willing to assign us as his representatives on these seats?”

Hermione looked at Pansy as if she had lost her brains. “Of course he will,” Hermione said blankly, “Remember, Pansy, we _own_ him. He may be _more_ powerful than we are, together, but he’s got a potent submissive streak that we’re… well, _I_ am, more than willing to use.”

Pansy shrugged. “Just making sure,” she said, “Which, I suppose, leaves the Potter seat vacant. Can’t Harry just use that seat himself instead of assigning a representative?”

Hermione scoffed. “No,” she said, “Don’t get me wrong; I want to see Harry achieve his _true_ potential – but the man wouldn’t be able to achieve that in the midst of politicking. Nor would Harry _enjoy_ politicking – we, I suspect, on the other hand, _do_ enjoy this… game of power.”

Pansy smiled. “Yes,” she said, “We do.”

“And so, we need _another_ person wielding the Potter title,” Hermione said.

“Ginny?” Pansy ventured.

Hermione looked askance at the Slytherin. “Really?” Hermione asked sarcastically. Then she sighed and said, her voice firm, “No, we need someone _else_. Someone like _us_.”

“I see,” Pansy said, “You want to make this a… larger circle.”

“I _do_ ,” Hermione said, “Besides, I _do_ love seeing Harry get railed by another… shemale.”

Pansy giggled. She’d have to agree – despite her initial frustration at having to watch from the sidelines as Hermione pounded into Harry’s arse… there was a particular pleasure at being… _deprived_ for a while. Nonetheless, she guessed that Hermione also derived pleasure of a _different_ sort from adding another girl to the coterie.

“You just want to lord over someone else as well,” Pansy said.

“Maybe,” Hermione said, “But I can’t really think of anyone else.”

Pansy’s eyes lit up and she smirked. “There was _one_ more name on that list of Pomfrey’s; you know, she called us to her office for that little meet and greet, but the _third_ girl never showed up.”

“Well?” Hermione asked eagerly, “Who is it?”

Pansy leaned in to whisper this new woman’s name into the Head Girl’s ear.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I really don't know who to write in next. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to toss 'em up. Just two conditions -_
> 
> 1\. The girl cannot be Ginny.  
> 2\. The girl has to be a recent Hogwarts graduate / current Hogwarts student (this story takes place in Harry's Seventh Year, after the fall of Voldemort) - basically, Pomfrey tried to get three witches with Hermione's condition together to form a support group in Harry's third year; so the witch Pansy mentions should've been at Hogwarts then. So no Molly Weasley, or Narcissa Malfoy, or whoever.


End file.
